Leonardo
Canon Information Abilities/Powers: ''Kendo'' (more specifically nitōjutsu), ninjutsu (and all accompanying techniques/practices) Strength: He's got a sharp mind and a no-nonsense attitude (usually) that is ideal for a leader. He can hold his breath for quite some time and is an excellent swimmer. Weakness: '''He's something of a control freak, and has ego issues due to all the hard work he puts into honing his skills (though he struggles to humble himself). He is susceptible to cold and dry conditions. '''Personality: '''Leonardo is a very serious individual, with a dry, flat sense of humor and the pressing urge to prove himself great. He holds the concept of honor in the highest degree, and -while somewhat skeptical and suspicious by upbringing- likes to believe the best in people unless proven otherwise. His family means absolutely everything to him and though he may argue or reprimand them at times, he is acutely aware of how important they are. He feels as if he hasn't got much of a personality apart from his brothers, but doesn't mind and takes his role as their leader and protector very, very seriously. Elegante Leonardo has a love/hate relationship with the boat. He likes being able to walk freely and stay in the sunshine, but at the same time he hates it because out of all his brothers, Leonardo takes their teachings as ninja very Srsly. Most of Leo's time is spent either on Deck 1 watching the water or Deck 3 in the forest. When he's not in either of those places he's stalking his brothers, stalking people relevant to his interests and creeping about in whatever shadows present themselves to him. He is also, at any given moment, preparing to walk in on Kage engaging in sexual activity. Relationships Michelangelo: Adorable little brother that he wants to squish but also ignore because he's annoying. Donatello: Other adorable little brother that can kick his ass in Scrabble. Raphael: Jerk little brother who is such a hassle but is loved anyway. April O'Neil: Mama. Also a total fox. AND A NOSY BUSYBODY. Splinter: DADDY AND GOD. This is a bad thing. Ironhide: Cranky old Arnhaid. Leo respects Ironhide a lot, and that little teenage boy part of him that will not die giddily thinks he's '''so cool. Remy Whitecastle: ASSHOLE. Herz Hessian: http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y118/Blu-chan/126665768117-73939.png http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y118/Blu-chan/herzleo1.png Noteworthy Things About Leo *He's a weaboo. *No, really. *He's a mama. *No. [http://rcaptain.deviantart.com/art/TMNT-fan-art-20-82783802 REALLY.] *He has a lot of stalkers. *Look, I'm serious. He does. *Leo -like many before him- is gay for Kage. *Leo's One True Mistress is the katana. There is no other. Only his darling babies. *He does not handle drugs, booze, or any kind of mind-altering substance well. As seen here. Important Links *Leo's HMD *Leo's thoughts on the crew and passengers he's met. *Leo's theories and observations. *Leo's daily journal. *Permissions post/personality ramblings *App Not-So Important Links FOR GREAT JUSTICE I thought we talked about that steroid thing. Really. broken link = surprise!Mikey HONOR MONA LISA 8| Baby Leo! Pretty much, yeah basically and this is why he puts up with it AND THIS IS WHY HE NEEDS TO BE REMINDED category:characters Category:Fandom Category:Active Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles